runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Woodcutting
.]] Woodcutting (commonly called WC amongst players) is a skill that involves players cutting down different types of trees spread throughout Gielinor. It is probably the most popular non combat skill in Free-to-play. For each tree, a Woodcutting level is required, as well as a hatchet, which is used to cut it. To get onto the official RuneScape Hiscores players need a Woodcutting level of 58 (as of 26-3-2009). As a player cuts a tree, a certain type of logs will appear in his/her inventory, depending on the type of tree. The player can then light the logs with a tinderbox (or with a bow if the player is a member and has completed Barbarian Training) to raise his/her Firemaking skill, cut them with a knife and make them into bows using the Fletching skill in pay-to-play, or sell them to other players for money. Woodcutting is a very popular skill, as selling the logs cut from higher level trees to other players can make a considerable amount of money. It is also relatively easy to raise compared to many other skills. Trees .]] In order to cut a tree, a player will need to have an hatchet, also known as a 'woodcutting axe'. Hatchets are not to be confused with battleaxes, which cannot cut down trees and are only used for combat nor with pickaxes, which are used for mining. There are 10 different types of hatchets available in RuneScape - Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Clay (Stealing Creation), Dragon, and the Inferno Adze. The Dragon hatchet, clay hatchet, and Inferno Adze are the only members-only hatchets. Hatchets can be bought from Bob's Axes (located in Lumbridge),bought from the Grand Exchange, or smithed by players using the smithing skill (as well as drops, trades, general stores etc). However, Bob only sells iron, and steel hatchets. Bob's shop is useful for new players who would like to take interest in the woodcutting skill. Players will have to buy the higher level hatchets from other players, buy them from the Grand Exchange, or smith the hatchets themselves, and the Inferno Adze is a reward from the All fired up minigame. Note that the dragon hatchet, like all dragon items (excluding dragon platebody and the dragon square shield), cannot be smithed. To cut a tree, players will need a certain woodcutting level. For example, a player will need a woodcutting level of 75 to cut a magic tree. A certain woodcutting level is also required to use a hatchet. For example, a player will need a woodcutting level of 41 to use a rune hatchet. Also, if a player wants to wield an hatchet, then an attack level is required. For example, a player will need an attack level of 40 to wield a rune hatchet. It is recommended that players wield their hatchet so that they have one more space in their inventory, allowing them to carry more logs. To cut a tree, players have to find one and then click on it. Trees are easy to find, as they are located all over RuneScape. (The exception to this is Morytania or The Wilderness, where most of the trees cannot be chopped down.) When a player has found a tree, they can then click on it to chop it. When the player is done cutting, they can then light the logs on fire with a tinderbox to obtain some firemaking experience, fletch them if they are a member, or sell them to other players. Free players can only cut regular trees, oak trees, willow trees, and yew trees. However, even though there are no maple trees in the free world, members can bring maple logs to free worlds and both free players as well as members can trade them and burn them. These different types of trees are listed below. Woodcutting experience * These trees are identified on the minimap by the icon (teak and above). Hatchet types Jungles Members can also cut small jungles in and around the small village Tai Bwo Wannai. Cutting down jungles is also part of the mini-game Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup. Machetes To cut a jungle, players cannot use a hatchet. Instead, they need a machete, which must be wielded. There is no attack or woodcutting level required to wield any kind of machete. Ordinary machetes can be bought from the general stores in Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village. Opal, jade, and red topaz machetes are somewhat rarer, and can only be bought from Gabooty with trading sticks. All machetes are tradable as well, and can be bought or sold on the Grand Exchange. Machete types Jungle There are three different kinds of jungles. There are light jungles, medium jungles, and dense jungles. When players hack a jungle, they receive thatch spars and initiate the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame. Jungles are members-only. Jungle types Canoes Members can also make canoes, which are used to travel on the River Lum, which goes from Lumbridge all the way to level 35 Wilderness. However, a certain woodcutting level is needed to carve the canoe tree into certain types of canoes. Canoes are useful when wanting to go from Edgeville to Lumbridge, etc. How to make canoes .]] To make a canoe, members have to find a canoe tree and have with them a hatchet they have the required woodcutting level to use. These trees can be found at canoe stations. These stations are located in the following places. * Lumbridge: On the east side of the river near the house where Goblins respawn. * Champions Guild: On the east side of the river west of the wheat field. * Barbarian Village: South of the eastern bridge on the east side of the river. * Edgeville: On the east side of the river near the guard post. * Level 35 Wilderness: At the lake south of the Moss Giants. Players cannot make a new canoe from this station. When the player has found a canoe tree at one of these stations, he/she can cut the tree down. The player then has to click on the fallen tree and select what type of canoe he/she wants to make. When the player has made the canoe they want, he/she then can click on the canoe to push it in the river. When in the river, the player can then click on the canoe and select where he/she wants to go. Canoes can only go to a certain number of stations away. Higher level canoes can go farther than the lower level canoes. Canoe types Other The woodcutting stumps on Neitiznot can be used to make special items out of the arctic pine logs native to the island. Nests If the player is a member, a bird nest may fall out of the tree they are cutting. Wearing a strung rabbit foot gives a better chance of getting a Bird nest drop while woodcutting. He or she can either pick up the nest and search it or just leave it on the ground, though it is recommended that the player search it. When the player searches it, they will be given a random item, either a sapphire, emerald, ruby, or diamond ring; a red, green, or blue bird's egg (can be hatched in an incubator with 70 summoning); a raven egg (can be hatched in an incubator with 50 summoning); or a tree seed that can be used for farming. The empty nest can be used with a pestle and mortar to get a crushed nest, an ingredient in the Saradomin brew. Discontinued random events ' :This event was removed as part of the February 25, 2009 Random Event Update.' Random Event]] *'Lost Axe Head': While cutting trees, a player's axe might split, causing the axe head to fly off. The head would land somewhere nearby, usually 3 to 10 squares away. When this happened, the player had to find the axe head quickly before someone else saw it and grabbed it. When the player had found the axe head, he or she could then use it with their handle to put the axe back together. This random event was discontinued due to player complaints and the addition of the Surprise Exam! random event. *'Dr Ford': While cutting trees, a piece of wood could fall on a player causing them to get dizzy. With their vision blurred they had to guess how many fingers Dr Ford was holding up to get a fruit. Otherwise, they would be taken away. This event was removed due to various glitches caused by this random event. This event also used to exist in mining. *'Ents': A tree may turn into an ent at any time. Players can tell if the tree they are cutting is an ent if the tree starts shaking, has an angry face somewhere on its trunk, a yellow dot on the mini-map where the tree is, the name of the tree will be in yellow instead of a teal colour, and the tree is bigger than normal. As soon the tree starts showing the symptoms of an ent, players must walk away and wait for the tree to transform back into its original state. If the player keeps cutting the tree, the ent will break the axe. To fix it, players will have to take the axe back to Bob, the owner of Bob's Axes, located in Lumbridge, to get it fixed for a price. However, the Inferno Adze and Sacred Clay axe obtained from the Stealing Creation minigame cannot break. *'Tree spirits': While cutting trees, a Tree Spirit would appear and begin attacking a player. The combat level of the spirit depended on the level of the player it was attacking, but it would always be higher than that player's combat level. The Tree Spirit's combat level varied from level 14 to 159. The player could either kill it or run away from it. If a player killed a Tree Spirit, it could drop some axes, herbs and seeds for members, bananas, runes, various miscellaneous items, or nothing. Making money The logs gathered through woodcutting can be sold for profit, with higher-level logs usually selling for more money. While far from a spectacular income (even with a maxed woodcutting level, it's unusual to make more than about 150k gp per hour no matter what you chop--even less for free players), but still is a good way to make gold. The most common place to buy or sell logs is at the Grand Exchange. A list of prices for logs can be found at the Grand Exchange Market Watch. For some advice on making money through woodcutting, see the woodcutting section of the Money making guide. Training See Woodcutting training Temporary boosts *An Axeman's Folly increases Woodcutting by one. This is brewed using the Cooking skill. *A Mature Axeman's Folly increases Woodcutting by two. This is brewed using the Cooking skill. *A brown Spicy stew randomly increases Woodcutting, Herblore, Farming, Fishing, Mining and Firemaking up to 6 or decreases up to 6, these can be made using the Cooking skill, only by P2P players who have beaten the Evil Dave section in the Recipe for Disaster Quest. *Equipping the Woodcutting Cape of Accomplishment or operating the cape while it is worn will temporarily boost your Woodcutting level to 100. To obtain this cape, 99 Woodcutting is required. *A Beaver, a Summoning familiar, invisibly boosts Woodcutting by two. Other items *See Optimum Woodcutting Gear for the best equipment combination. *Lumberjack clothing increases woodcutting experience by a small amount. *A Strung Rabbit foot increases the chance of a bird nest falling out of tree while cutting. *A Sacred clay hatchet, from the Stealing Creation minigame, doubles xp per log (200%). *A Volatile clay hatchet, also from Stealing Creation, gives 2.2× experience per log (220%). *When using a Sacred clay hatchet in conjunction with Lumberjack clothing you receive 140 exp per Willow logs that you chop down. *When using the Inferno adze to chop the Flame gloves and Ring of fire increases your firemaking xp by 5%; this means about 30-40% of the xp you get from woodcutting also goes to firemaking. Trivia *In early history, only regular trees could be cut. The experience given was based on the player's woodcutting level, or 28.25 + level * 1.75. After fletching was added, it was briefly reduced to 12.5 experience, and then raised to 25. While Jagex compensated for this by adding one-click woodcutting, many players (especially free users) were upset that reaching a high-level woodcutting would take many times longer. * If you use a herring with a tree you will get a message saying "This is not the mightiest tree in the forest." This is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. In addition, if you use a herring on the doors of the Grand Tree, a message appears saying "It can't be done," referencing another line in the movie. *When the Dragon hatchet first came out, it cut logs at the exact same rate as a rune hatchet. This was updated later on, making the dragon hatchet the best hatchet in the game. * There was a strange glitch in the game where, if a player used the clap emote and then quickly tried to cut a normal tree it will appear that they are clapping the tree away. Whether this was intentional or accidental is not known. This is now fixed but if you try it another glitch is shown that after you are done clapping you don't cut the tree at all and it disappears. *Woodcutting animations were updated on 11th November 2008: *Maple tree examine information says "I bet this makes good syrup" which in reality you can get maple syrup. *Hatchets were referred to in-game simply as axes until an update on the 1st of April, 2009. The change was made to avoid confusion with other axe types, such as pickaxes or battleaxes. See Also * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Woodcutting Category:Skills *